


Nest

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Drabble, Horror, Internalized Misogyny, Introspection, Other, Spring, Vampire Lucy Westenra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mumma would scorn. Proper young ladies were notwildbeasts. It is very fortunate Lucy has rid of her beloved Mumma.





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing horror/dark themes. I need to do more. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are always deeply appreciated!

 

014\. Nest

*

Mumma would scorn her often. Proper young ladies were not _wild_ beasts.

Lucy remembers tearing off her satin, carnation-pink bonnet, during a lecture over the tea-table. She wept and yelled hysterically to the guests.

Oh, how Sir Arthur Holmwood gazed upon her, terrified and full of pity.

She feels _free_ wandering in the moors, lying in flowers and sweetgrass as twilight drenches the horizon. A soft of twigs and loose, bunny fur beneath Lucy's slender, too-pale fingers.

Lucy happens upon a youngling, humming cheerfully, sinking her fangs into its meaty, tender flesh, draining life away.

 _Proper_. How absurd.

*

 


End file.
